One of a kind
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: 烏鴉頭髮 means raven haired, and Marinette has wings... what else needs to be said?
1. chapter 1

They always knew she was different. Ever since they found her on their doorstep. Her hair, like the feathers of a raven. Eyes as blue as the sky. Though the sparkle in her bluebell eyes set her aside from all the other kids. The only thing with her was a dark blue silk blanket and some type of necklace. She never had many friends. However, she always said she never needed friends, for she had the wind. Her parents thought she was just lost, but the weird thing was... the wind followed her. It was as if it really was her friend.

-4 years later-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was five years old when they first showed up. Dark and slick feathers had grown from her back. Six feet across. Marinette was very proud of her new limbs. Though she knew that if her parents knew of her new... developments... well, let's just say it wouldn't be the best day of her life. Marinette knew that her wings meant she had reached the age, in which she could know.

Know what happened to her family. She took off the necklace she wore all the time, and checked that her parents were busy, then she said the words that had been tugging at the back of her mind all her life:

"烏鴉頭髮" (meaning: raven haired) she said.

 _The necklace glowed with a blue that put the Persian skies to shame. A hologram of a young woman with red and black hair appeared._

"Greetings Your Highness, I am Tikki, your new mentor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Highness? Why are you calling me that?" I ask "I may be different, but I am definitely NOT royalty. I mean look at me..."

The hologram looks at Marinette with complete and utter confusion.

"All I see is the Princess in which I am devoted to."

"Who are you?" I ask

"You should be asking WHAT am I" Tikki said "I am the most advanced artificial intelligence in the galaxy. I served the King and Queen themselves, the Royal family was my be all and end all, so, your highness" she bows "at your service."

I just stand there, mouth agape. I had been imagining what my family was like ever since I was old enough to walk. Never had I thought that I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would be a Princess.

"Your future holds many things, but for now, call upon me when needed, and live your life at its fullest. You will experience things that you could never imagine, but, when it's time for you to step up, you will know. Ta-ta for now."

And just like that, Tikki blinked out of sight. I wanted to stay up and ask questions, to call out to Tikki, but the next day would be my first day of school. So, I crawled into my bed, though I did not sleep. I tossed and turned, two questions ran through my mind; who am I? And, how in the world am I supposed to hide my wings? Something told me, this is how it's going to be from now on.


	3. The Founding

**Hey guys! Marinette is 15 and this is her first day of school we saw in the origins episode, with a few tweaks though. ;) You'll be hearing of Adrien in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

- **10 years after previous chapter-**

 _She was flying, flying higher than she ever has before. The sky was a vibrant blue, and the clouds resembled Cotten candy. Her wings were extended to their full length, and she felt the wind in her hair. Someone else was there, a woman. Her hair was pure black, and she had grey eyes. Marinette smiled at her, though the woman frownd in return, that's when the sky suddenly went black, a storm erupted in front of them. Then, they were no longer in Paris, they weren't even on earth. Instead they were somewhere else in the galaxy. Everything was on fire, all Marinette could hear was the screaming of people. Chaos broke out as airships decended onto the land, bringing much destruction along with them.The woman from before was now I front of Marinette, the expression of pain and saddness rested on her face. One word escaped her lips before it all ended, "Survive!"_

Marinette's eyes bolt open. She realizes she is in her bed, safe in her home. Though that fact does not stop the terror that stems from her heart. She had been having the same nightmare since she was 5. Every night it replayed in her mind. Regardless of her trembling, Marinette gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. It's the first day of school, so she trys to pick something a little nicer for the occasion. She settles on a knee length, tank top, pale blue dress with pink flowers on it. And grabs a jean jacket to cover her wings that are tightly pressed against her back. Soon she's by her vanity, putting her hair in their standard pigtails. She then brushes her teeth, and grabs her pendant, along with her backpack. With her jean jacket in her backpack, which was in her hand, she sprinted to her balcony, unleashed her wings, and took off.

Feeling the wind in her hair, and flying with the birds always put her mind at ease. With her having to fly within the clouds, so not to be seen, she was in a world of peace, for just a few minutes. Though that peace was quickly disturbed when she realized something.

"Chloé will probably be in my class again this year." She says aloud.

 **Hey!! Hoped you enjoyed it, I'll update soon. Ttyl**

 ***Nikki out***


	4. The First Day

READ THIS INFO:Alya will be coming later. She wont show up until later, so Nino will be the blogger, just until Alya comes in.

"Chloé will probably be in my class again this year."

Marinette was not ready, nor was she in the mood, to put up with the Me Monster, known as Chloe. So she took a little detour on her way to school. Marinette made her way to the most well-known item in Paris. She loved flying over the Eiffel Tower—it just amazed her, that something as old as that could remain standing. She was now above, far above, the Eiffel Tower, so she tucked her wings in close and dove towards her target. She may have been going into the landing like a speeding bullet but, she landed very delicately on the surface, so unlike her normal self. She let out a relieved sigh and sat on the edge, allowing her legs to sway off the edge. The wind engulfed her in a tight and warm hug, as it whispered in a

sing-songy voice:

 _Life is short_

 _As is a word, but a true friendship, is everlasting_

 _A true friend can be like a safety net for every living being._

 _This for you my force will be_

 _Always there, though no one can see_

 _If ever in need, call upon I_

 _Though respond, will I, when you can live or die..._

No one else could hear the beautiful words except Marinette, but she thought the tune was very beautiful.

She was just about to respond, when her hyper senses picked up on her school bell ringing.

"Wow. Late on my first day, a great first impression indeed." The frown on Marinette's face contradicted her words. She replaced her frown with a determined grin as she unleashed her wings and took off.

Marinette landed in an alley right next to her school, folded her wings onto her back, and took out her jean jacket to put on. Once she was convinced she appeared as just an average teenager, she bolted for the door of her school.

She made it to her classroom within a matter of five minutes. She tried to sneak in quietly, but she tripped on... Well, the air. She was not as graceful when she was her "human" self.

As she tried to get up, she realized she had an audience.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I assume," the teacher said with a nasty sneer.

"Yes, ma'am."

"At least try to be discreet when sneaking around," she said.

The class snickered, but you could hear Chloé's cackling above everyone else's. Marinette got up with a huff, and sat next to Nino, her only friend since the 2nd grade. Nino

placed a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"You okay, Mari?"

"Yeah...Yeah,Nino, I'm just peachy."

What a great start to the year.


	5. A new friend?

**Hey! It been a while, and I'm sorry for that, I've been having a bit of trouble knowing what to write next, but I think I've got it now. So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Marinette's POV**

"So, quardratic formula, as you all know is negative b plus or minus the square root of b minus 4ac all divided by 2a. Now, today, we'll just be doing a review of this."

 _Blek! Math class. I hate everything about it. The click of the marker on the board, the sound of the teacher's yelling, and especially the part that Nino is halfway accross the school. He's not in my math class, I'm in the most advanced class, all the other entry exams, I purposefully failed them so I could be with Nino, but when it comes to math, I just can't help myself. Along with my extra limbs and special abilities, I'm really smart, like freakishly smart. It's like I can't forget anything I learn. And today we're reviewing something I've know since sixth grade. Fun. The teacher gives us a worksheet of 50 problems. I click the top of my pencil and get to work._

 _I finish within 15 minutes. And when I bring the paper up to the teacher, she looks at me with an amused look. She's probably amused because she thinks I just guessed, she thinks I'll get them all wrong and she'll be able to put a zero on the grade book. I kind of feel bad for her when she sticks the paper under the scanner and the computer comes up with the grade 100%. She just about has a heart attack. She looks at the paper and then at me. The disbelief is evident._

"W-what's your name?" She says, a little shaken.

"Marinette." I try to be cheerful, but I just don't have much of that left in me, considering I'm in Math class.

"H-how did you—"

 _She's cut off by the phone ringing, which she answers right away. I try to distract myself so I don't accidentally listen to the conversation, but I still hear the teacher's responses._

"Yeah...okay...sure...I have a student that can do that...yeah, she'll be right down."

 _She puts the phone down and looks at me._

"You're needed in the office, Marinette. There's a new student that needs a tour and you're the only one done."

"Okay, thank you Ms..."

"Sheatter. Ms. Sheatter."

"Thanks Ms. Sheatter."

 _I grab my bag and head out the door. I hope the new student is a girl, I could really use a girl friend._

 **New student's POV**

 _So this is the famous Lycée Fénelon High School. It's beautiful. It's feels a little weird that I'm here, the difference between learning at home and learning here is gonna be really different. The door of the office opens and quickly shuts again, revealing a girl with black hair and big blue eyes. She's kinda... cute._

"Hi!" She says with a smile. "My name is Marinette but, you can call me Mari. I'll be showing you around the school."

 _When this girl smiles, her whole face lights up. A smile like that and you can't help but smile too. She sticks her hand out between us, it takes me a moment to realize that she wants me to shake it. So, I do._

"Hey, I'm Adrien. It's nice to meet you Mari."

 _She smiles again. Does she want me to melt into a puddle of Adrien goo?_

"Just follow me and by the end of the day, you'll be a pro." Her voice is so fragile, but yet, there's something about her that seems fearless.

 _She starts to walk towards the door and, like I was told, I follow. This is going to be a good day._

 **Marinette's POV**

 _Of course it's a guy. It just couldn't have been a girl, now could it? Though Adrien does seem nice. He has kind eyes, and the eyes are the windows to the soul._

"That classroom right there, yeah, that one. That's the art room, my personal favorite, the door on the left is the Newspaper production room, and we'll be passing my math class here in just a minute."

 _He seems rather timid. Maybe I should try reaching out to him._

"Hey, Adrien? Lunch is going to start in about ten minutes. If you want you can sit with me and Nino. He's my best friend, I think you'll like him."

 _I turn around to face him. He looks a little flustered._

"Are you okay Adrien? You look a little confused."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just trying to remember where all my classes are."

"Oh, don't worry about it, let me see your schedule."

 _He hands it to me, and I'm a little surprised._

"Wow, all your classes are with me. We can walk to class together, that way you can learn the pattern, okay?"

 _He smiles._

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Now, let's just go down this hall and I'll show you where our math class is, then, we'll head to lunch."

 _He nods his head in approval._

 ** _Author's POV_**

Marinette leads the way as Adrien and her make their way to the commons.

"Did you bring your lunch Adrien?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I did."

"Good. The food here is awful. I always bring my lunch."

Marinette spots Nino in the crowd and waves at him. He waves back and walks over.

"Nino, this is Adrien, Adrien, this is Nino."

The boys exchange fist bumps.

"Good to meet you man. Nino's the name, and jamming's my game."

Adrien laughs.

"Well, I guess, Adrien's the name and learning's my game?"

 _N_ ino just stares at him and then bursts out laughin _g._

"Why don't we sit down?" Marinette says, trying to change the subject.

Once they sit down they all begin unpacking their lunch. However, Marinette has the most lunch out of all of them, she has two main courses, along with about 5 sides. Adrien is starring at the collection of food, wondering how in the world such a small girl is able to eat so much. Marinette notices his eyes on her and she rushes to explain.

"Oh, I have a really high metabolism, I have to eat in large amounts, especially because I'm active."

"Yeah! She's the captain of pretty much every girl's team. Volleyball, Basketball, Tennis, Soccer, Swim Team, she's even a trainer for the Football Team. Even though it's just the beginning of our Junior year, the coaches all voted that she should remain in the captain position until graduation, seeing as how she's the best athlete in the whole school!"

Nino is very proud of his friend, he takes any opportunity to brag about her. And Adrien's mouth fell open a little more with each sport he mentioned.

"Is that true?" Adrien asks

Marinette smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, but is not like I'm a superhero or anything. **(AN: see what I did there?)** So there's no reason for you to act like I am, got it Nino?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Marinette, I never would have thought you to be that athletically inclined. I mean, you're wearing a dress and you're just so...so..."

Adrien can't believe that Marinette is the athlete he heard about, the whole reason he wanted to join this school was for its athletic department, and he's been wanting to meet Paris's top player for years.

"Girly? Yeah, I get that a lot. I don't exactly scream sports player." She says

Marinette laughs. And for the rest of lunch, they talk about everything and anything.

 **How did you like it? Leave thoughts in your reviews. Stay you! Stay beautiful! Stay amazing! Have a good day my lovelies!**

 **Nikki out!**


	6. What do you think?

Do you, all my amazing readers, think I should continue this story? I'm kind of stuck between discontinuing it and writing more chapters. If I did write more chapters, trust me, the writing of this story would be MUCH improved. I was reading through the chapters I've published so far and WOW. They are really bad . Anywho, please leave thoughts in the comments. I promise I won't be offended if you think it's best to end the story here.


End file.
